Amber
Amber is a short fan fiction written out of complete boredom and the urge to want to use curse words. It is a romance story with seven ridiculously short chapters plus an epilogue. This short romance fiction was somehow, in a way, written by inspiration with reading highly mature content romance fan fiction. Amber has some language inappropriate for children thirteen and younger and depict scenes much too inappropriate for people younger than fifteen years of age. The story takes place three years after the Football Frontier International (only because it seems better if they were seventeen). Characters *Tsunami Jousuke *Osaka Kohaku *Ichinose Kazuya Plot Three years after the Football Frontier International there was another international soccer team for high school boys and Team Japan are back in Liocott Island. The bored Tsunami was ready to surf once again on the island until he discovered a girl's body floating near the shore. He saved the body and used CPR to save the girl until she woke up and screamed. The girl who was named Osaka Kohaku was actually one of the managers of America's soccer team. Before she left she and Tsunami kissed and then parted ways. When Kohaku came back from the beach with Tsunami she was scolded by her cousin Ichinose Kazuya for being late. While ream America was practicing (with Ichinose as their coach) Kohaku was making an invitation for a small gathering for teams America and Japan which takes place the evening of that day. After teams Japan and America's training Tsunami and Kohaku snuck into the forest and did some very nasty things (I'm serious, though). They realized that they were late and hurried back to their respective cabins to get ready and get dressed for the party. Tsunami and the rest of Team Japan were picked up by Ichinose in a limo and they arrived at a huge lot with a dance floor in the middle. Ichinose and Kohaku hosted the party while Dylan Keith was the announcer. Music was playing and Tsunami and Kohaku were dancing. After the party the two went to the streets and announced their feelings towards each other and kiss. In the epilogue she explains how she and Tsunami took things to the next level. The epilogue ends in the two words "I'm pregnant." Inspiration Amber was written while the author was reading Rated Mature fan fiction (mostly of Naruto). Kohaku was inspired by a character in the story A Kiss in Time by Alex Flinn named Amber. The dance number was inspired by the song Game of Love by Michelle Branch and Santana. The reason why Kohaku and Ichinose are ballroom dancers is because the author is addicted to Audition Online Dance Battle (and also because my dad is a ballroom dancer and dance instructor). Trivia The title, Amber, was used because the girl (Kohaku) was originally named Amber Smith. The Japanese word 'kohaku' means 'amber' therefore the name stuck. The story was originally written with their dub (English) names. *Tsunami Jousuke was originally Hurley Kane. *Osaka Kohaku was originally Amber Smith. *Ichinose Kazuya was originally Erik Eagle etc. When written on paper the author was confident enough to write their dub names. When submitting the story online the names were changed to their original Japanese names and Kohaku's new name. Where to read The story can be read in Fanfiction.net. To read the story just click on this link and enjoy. Signature This page and the story were made by Killahsese 05:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC). Category:Fanfictions